A business or other organization may deploy software to provide various services related to online shopping, electronic commerce, digital media delivery, gaming, communications, web search, social networking, and so forth. Such services may be provided through one or more software systems executing on the computing devices, as in a distributed software deployment on the computing devices. In some cases, distributed software may include front-end software that provides an interface with end-users, and back-end software that processes data received from the front-end software and generates data to be presented through the front-end software. An organization may employ personnel and computing resources in testing the software. Such testing may seek to identify broken functionality or sub-optimal performance of the software. Testing may also seek to identify aspects of the software that may lead to a potentially negative user experience, higher operational costs, inefficiency in operations, or other problems. An organization may at least partly automate its software testing processes to enable such processes to be performed more efficiently and with less operator involvement.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.